


The Art of Deception

by Quagswagging



Series: The Chase [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Con Artists, Dating, Did I say plot twist already?, Fluff, M/M, Organized Crime, Plot Twists, Robbery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel Ricciardo is a con artist.Focussing on young men from rich families, he takes his victims on dates, and swipes whatever expensive belongings he can before escaping.His next victim?Max Verstappen.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: The Chase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889431
Comments: 25
Kudos: 173





	The Art of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This idea feels like a fever dream ngl
> 
> Look I barely sleep because of the heatwave and this is the result. I do really love how it turned out (and it surely didn't turn out the way I planned) and I miiiight write more for this verse.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know if you think I should write a part 2...
> 
> WARNING: major plot twist incoming, you better be warned...

Daniel Ricciardo was a con artist. 

He knew that was something he shouldn’t be proud of, but he was. He was not just some low street criminal, his methods were sophisticated and he prided himself in having never been caught.

As far as crime went, he considered himself the cream of the crop.

No one ever expected the bubbly guy with the great smile to be a criminal, and Daniel counted himself lucky he looked nothing like a stereotypical con artist.

Although he was unsure con artists even _had_ a stereotype.

Daniel didn’t just steal from anyone, no, he had standards thank you very much. He focused on conning the kids of rich families, guys who would never have to work a day in their lives just because they were born into the right families. Daniel doubted most of them would even realise what he had taken from them, and if they had, surely their parents would give them a new one right away.

The items he had stolen were kept in a safe in his house until Daniel could find a buyer for them and over time, his collection had grown significantly, although it had also become easier for Daniel to sell the items in question.

Right now, only three items remained in the safe. 

The first one was a heavy gold bracelet, which Daniel had swiped off of Lance Stroll, son of a rich dad who bought the kid anything he could ever wish for and then some. Daniel had taken the Canadian out to a fancy restaurant, swiping the bracelet and some rings off of him before making a grand escape through the bathroom window. He had seen the Canadian leave the restaurant an hour later, seeming heartbroken, and for a moment he had felt bad. 

But then the boy’s driver, a tall and lanky Frenchman, had hugged Lance so tightly Daniel had been sure Lance would forget him in a matter of days.

The second item was a slim, gold and diamond set watch, together with a set of diamond earrings. They had once belonged to Charles Leclerc, some hotshot socialite who Daniel had taken out for drinks. Charles hadn’t been wearing anything worth stealing during the date, but he had been more than okay with Daniel coming home with him. Sex with Charles had been like an added bonus, and while Charles was asleep afterwards, Daniel swiped what he could and left. 

He had never heard from the Monégasque again.

The third item was a gold necklace, which had once been the property of Lewis Hamilton, who hadn’t been a rich kid perse but more of a self-made man. Daniel had walked into him in the supermarket, and Lewis had invited him over for dinner. Daniel had been a bit surprised, as he was normally the one initiating the dates, but had still agreed to go.

Lewis had been kind and funny, and had then taken Daniel home with him after the date. Daniel could have almost forgotten about his con right there, but eventually grabbed the necklace before leaving. Considering he normally left a date with 3 or 4 items, Lewis had been lucky.

Right now, Daniel was getting ready for another date. The rich kid in question this time around was Max, son of an oil importer. If Max was anything like his father, Daniel knew he was in for a rough night. The Verstappen’s had a reputation of being short-tempered and self-obsessed, which made Max a perfect victim for Daniel. 

If Max was anything like the stories made him out to be, Daniel would feel no remorse. 

Daniel got dressed in an expensive-looking grey Hugo Boss suit, paired with a light pink shirt he left open at the top. He messed up his curls a little, he accounted some of his success to his hair alone, and then grabbed his phone and wallet. 

“Max Verstappen,” he muttered to himself in the mirror, “You have no idea what is coming for you.” 

~~~~~~~~

Daniel drove his Aston Martin DB11 - which was a dark blue, the colour of the ocean - to the restaurant where he had arranged to meet Max. He parked his car next to a dark red BMW, and figured that had to be Max’s car. Getting out, he straightened his jacket and took a deep breath, plastering on a wide smile as he walked into the restaurant. 

He looked around, trying to find an arrogant looking kid in way too expensive clothes, but found no one who fit that description. 

“Daniel?” a soft voice spoke up to his right. Daniel turned towards the voice, eyebrows raising in surprise as he came face to face with a young, nervous-looking guy. 

“Max?” Daniel asked. The man nodded, a blush grazing his cheeks as he nervously fiddled with his glasses. Max was pretty, with soft-looking hair and a set of wide blue eyes. His lips were plump and pink and Daniel had to practically force his eyes away from them. 

“Yeah…” Max said breathlessly, seeming a bit unsure of himself. Daniel shook himself out of his initial surprise, and smiled widely again, leaning in to kiss Max’s cheek (Max even smelled unfairly good - this was going to be a problem). Max gasped softly at the touch and offered Daniel a shy smile as the Australian pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, brown eyes meeting kind blue ones, before Max smiled and looked away.

"Please, sit." He whispered, rushing over to pull Dan's chair back for him. Daniel sat back with a grateful hum, waving a waiter over to order a glass of red wine.

"Do you want anything else?" Dan asked Max with a gentle smile. Max bit his lip but then ordered a sweet white wine. There was already a glass of water in front of him and Max nervously pushed his fingers through the condensation.

"Sorry, I-" Max started after a moment of silence. "I don't really go on dates that much and I'm kinda nervous." He muttered breathlessly. Daniel reached for the man's hand across the table, ignoring the way his heart fluttered as their skin touched.

"It's fine." He soothed. Max sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." He gasped in answer, eyes not leaving Dan's even when the waiter returned with their drinks.

Daniel's fingers found a watch on Max's wrist, a white gold Rolex, and Dan knew he could take it from Max now without the Dutchman even noticing.

But he didn't.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Max, who nodded.

"I haven't eaten much, I'm starving." Max said, seeming more at ease now. He smiled and Daniel would have gone weak at the knees had he been standing. He swallowed thickly.

"Do you like steak..?"

After main course, they shared a rich chocolate cake as dessert, Daniel reaching out once or twice to wipe some excess chocolate from Max's lips. Each time, Max would blush a deeper shade of red. 

He was adorable. 

Max had told Dan briefly about his family, and from his stories it wasn't hard to deduce Max's father was a bad man, as Dan had already heard from others.

But everyone had been so wrong about Max.

Max was sweet and thoughtful, smart and cheeky once he was more comfortable. He had the most amazing smile and Daniel loved the way he fiddled with his glasses when he had to think of how to answer one of Daniel's questions.

Daniel could barely even think about robbing him. 

"Do you… uhm, what to come back to my hotel with me." Max asked as they made their way outside (Dan had actually paid for dinner, what was happening?). Daniel agreed instantly, wrapping an arm around Max's waist. 

"Drive with me? I'll bring you here to pick up your car tomorrow." Max promised, not seeming to want to let go of Daniel.

"Sure baby." Daniel muttered softly, pressing a kiss to Max’s jaw as Max brought them to the BMW Dan had parked next to. Daniel still briefly hesitated about leaving his car here, especially since he might have to make a quick exit later, but then decided against it.

He could call one of his friends to pick him up when he was done and ready to leave anyway.

Max's hotel wasn't far but it still felt like ages to get there. By the time they were finally in the elevator, Daniel couldn't stop himself from touching Max anymore. 

He pulled the younger man flush against him, drawing him into a soft kiss as Max's arms curled around his neck. Max’s lips were as soft as they had looked, and Max still tasted like chocolate.

It was nothing shy of intoxicating to Daniel. 

They flew apart as the elevator doors opened again, but then realised they had arrived at the right floor. Max impatiently tugged Dan in the direction of his suite, stealing chaste kisses along the way and Daniel had forgotten his intentions of robbing Max altogether.

Daniel lost his shirt and jacket within moments of entering the room, Max's bare chest pressed against his as they fell onto the bed.

"You sure about this?" Daniel whispered as he carefully took off Max's glasses, placing them on the nightstand. Max bit his bottom lip, before nodding.

"Yes, please…" he sighed. Daniel smiled. 

"Good." He purred.

He took Max slowly, making sure he wasn't in pain as he pushed in. Max gasped lightly at the intrusion, but his pupils were blown wide with lust. The younger man drew Daniel into another deep kiss, urging his pace to quicken. Eventually, Max flipped the two of them over and rode Daniel hard, the surprise dominance making it difficult for Daniel to keep from climaxing. 

"Oh shit Max-" Daniel gasped, pushing himself up to hold Max close as he spilled deep inside him. Max had one arm wrapped around Daniel's shoulders and carded the fingers of his free hand through Dan's messy curls as he rode the Australian through his orgasm

"You're so beautiful." The Dutchman gasped, eyed open and honest. Daniel clumsily reached for the youngster's cock, stroking him until Max came too. 

Max was even more beautiful like that, his eyes closed and mouth open and his sweat-slick body trembling on top of Dan's. 

Daniel was sure that was the moment he fell in love with him.

Daniel held Max tightly that night, watching as Max's expression softened and his breathing evened out. The Dutchman’s hand was curled into the fabric of Dan’s shirt, holding him close, and it pained Daniel’s heart when he slowly untangled the younger’s tight grasp. He slipped out of bed, sighing deeply and patting around the room to look for valuables. He found a watch, cufflinks and a necklace and stood with them all in his hands, his eyes trained on the sleeping form in the bed.

He couldn’t do it.

Daniel sighed, placed all the items back into their rightful places and crawled back into bed.

“Dan?” Max mumbled sluggishly, blinking heavily as the Australian drew him close again.

“I just went to the bathroom, I’m back now.” Dan muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s head. Max smiled, tilting his head back for another chaste kiss. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Max muttered as Daniel drew him into his chest. Daniel smiled, but couldn’t get himself to answer.

Was this the man he would throw it all away for?

~~~~

Daniel awoke to a strange sensation. He was laying on a bed, sprawled on his back with his arms stretched out to the sides. He tried to bring his arms closer to his chest, but he found he couldn’t.

How odd.

Daniel opened his eyes, blinking heavily at the bright light streaming in from through the curtains. He tried moving his hands again but they seemed restrained, and even sitting up was difficult without the use of his arms.

It was then that Daniel became acutely aware of the fact his hands were tied to the bed frame behind him with some sturdy looking rope.

“What the-” he gasped out.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Max said, walking out of the bathroom. The young man was dressed in another well-made suit and pushed his bag of toiletries into the small suitcase at the end of the bed.

“What the fuck is going on.” Daniel huffed, fighting against the ropes again. Max stepped forward, grabbing one of his wrists to stop him from hurting himself.

“It’s just a necessary precaution.” Max sighed. “I wish it wasn’t needed.” he added thoughtfully, stepping away again.

“Who _are_ you?” Daniel hissed. Max smiled.

“My name is Max Verstappen.” he said with a shrug. “But you knew that.” he added. Daniel huffed.

“Then _what_ are you?” he said in exasperation. Max grinned.

“I think we have the more or less the same profession.” he said coyly. “I just don’t work for just myself.” he added. 

“Then who are you working for?” Daniel asked, frowning as Max walked over to push another pillow behind his back. It was odd to tie someone up like this, and then make sure they were as comfortable as possibly

“A certain Mister Charles Leclerc.” Max grinned, straddling Daniel’s hips. Daniel blinked.

“This was all a con?” he asked, more hurt than he would like to admit. Max shrugged.

“Most of it. I didn’t plan on taking you home though.” he chuckled fondly. Daniel pursed his lips, but couldn’t be mad.

After all, he had planned to do much the same thing to the Dutchman.

“I’m taking your house key, so I can take the belongings of Mister Leclerc from your safe. But I won’t take anything else.” Max promised. Daniel frowned.

“How do you know about the safe?” he said, getting more and more confused as time went on. Max pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Don’t break your pretty head over that.” he hummed. “I just have my ways.” he added, whispering the words in Daniel’s ears. Daniel was suddenly not so sure anymore that he was the smartest con around. 

Max got up again, and despite everything, Daniel still missed the younger man’s touch. The Dutchman gathered his last belongings, before hesitating.

“There is one more thing...” he muttered, moving closer again. Daniel gasped and tried to jerk away when he felt Max undoing the clasp of the silver necklace he was wearing - a necklace which had been a present from his parents. 

“No! Wait, give that back!” he gasped. “It’s not even valuable!” he argued. Max hummed, placing the necklace around his own neck and gentle tracing his fingers over the silver strands once it was laid flush against his throat.

“It’s simply a guarantee.” Max purred, moving towards the door again. 

“For what?” Daniel exclaimed desperately. Max sighed, his eyes soft and tender as he looked at the Australian on the bed.

“A guarantee that you’ll come find me.” Max said softly, giving Daniel a last soft smile before heading out the room and locking the door behind him. Daniel sat limply on the bed for a moment, staring at the door as if he expected Max to come back to get him.

But the Dutchman did not return. Daniel dropped his head back against the bedframe.

“Fuck…” 

It took Daniel a good hour to free himself from the ropes, and then a good 20 minutes to try and get himself focused again. He found his phone hidden in the nightstand drawer, and when he checked it to ask his accomplice Nico to come pick him up, he found a message from a private number waiting for him.

He opened it to find a selfie of Max next to Daniel’s open safe, the Dutchman dangling Leclerc’s watch in front of the camera. Daniel saw Max was still wearing his necklace, the silver beautiful against his pale skin. 

“Little shit.” Daniel muttered, but there was a rather fond smile playing on his lips. 

Another text arrived moments later/

 _Mission accomplished, xoxo Max_

Daniel chuckled, biting his lip to keep a grin from forming. 

Was it bad this side of Max only made the Aussie love him more? 

Daniel hummed, trying to decide how to answer, and then smirked, bringing his fingers up to the touchscreen. 

_The chase is on! See you soon, you little shit <3_

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST
> 
> Look it just happened okay  
> but god it worked so well?
> 
> Anyways come yell at me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
